Awkward Boys in Empty Classrooms
by Tonkswyrda
Summary: "Are you sure you're ready for this?" "I am! it's just... you chose an empty classroom." Now what would two boys be doing in the dead of night in an empty classroom?


"Are you sure you're ready for this? You look kind of... uncomfortable." Leaning casually on the desk, Sirius surveyed Remus, who was standing awkwardly in the dark, abandoned classroom.

"I am! It's just... you chose an empty classroom."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well, wouldn't it make more sense to... do it in our dorm?" Remus shifted uncomfortably, dropping his bag on the ground.

"In our dorm." Sirius repeated. "With James and Peter in there? Listening, watching... do you want them to see us at it?"

The other boy blushed. "No."

"Well then, what's wrong with an empty classroom?" Sirius demanded, frustrated.

"It's a classroom! Does it not feel wrong to you, to do it in here, where there could be first years sitting in here tomorrow? Not to mention... this is McGonagall's room! I just... I can't. Not here."

Sirius sighed. "Fine. Fine! Where do you suggest then?"

Relieved, Remus pulled a worn piece of parchment from his pocket, spreading it flat across the desk.

"The dorm is empty." Remus pointed out on the marauders map. "Everyone's in the common room."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "They'll follow us up, you know they will. And we don't want them to know yet!"

"Okay, okay…just do it here then. Whatever."

"Do you have to get all angsty now? Remus, you know-"

"Yeah, yeah, here's fine! Forget I said anything."

"Alright," Sirius said, unsure. "Well, do you want to…?"

Nodding, Remus put the map away, searching through his bag for everything they would need. "Coast is clear, let's do it."

"Right. Okay. So take that, and it goes-"

"Merlin, Sirius, I know where it-"

"What is going on in here?"

The two boys jumped, stepping guiltily apart as McGonagall swept into the room.

"I thought you said the coast was clear!" Sirius hissed.

"It was!" Remus hissed back.

"This is not what I think it is, is it?" The Professor asked wearily.

"Well you see Professor-"

"It's not as bad as it looks-"

"But…."

"It is a home-made rocket ship." Sirius finished, as Remus dropped the spanner on the ground.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows, staring at the almost finished contraption, built around two school brooms. Silently she walked around it, taking in the bike wheels Sirius had borrowed over the Christmas holidays, the shiny, metal exterior and the flame thrower that was currently half attached- for decoration only, of course.

She sighed.

"Professor, we just-"

She held up a hand, silencing Remus. "I don't want to know. Just… don't tell me anything more. And return those school brooms when you're finished, wont you?"

"Yes M'am."

She left, and both boys let out huge sighs of relief.

"Phew, I thought we were goners!" Sirius said, collapsing on the floor and picking up the spanner.

"Tell me about it! Pass that here, I just need to attach this last part… Thank Merlin she doesn't mind us doing this in her classroom… I was sure she'd get Filch on us. This is breaking at least 30 school rules."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We should do it tomorrow. I can't wait to see the look on James face when he realizes we left him out of this one!"

"You don't think he'll be angry?" Remus asked screwing the flame thrower in place.

"Na. there's only room for two in this baby, and it was your idea."

"Shame I needed you to get the parts."

Sirius laughed. "Because you would rather spend all this alone time with James, or Peter."

Remus snorted. "As if."

Sirius smirked, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "And THAT," he said, "is why you're getting some after this is all over."

Remus blushed, but didn't look unhappy with the idea at all. "I look forward to it." He replied, a small smirk creeping across his face. "Almost as much as I'm looking forward to pushing this off the astronomy tower and taking it for a ride. She's finished! I can't believe we're finished."

Standing back, holding hands, the two boys admired their handy work. It shone in the moonlight streaming through the open window, light reflecting off the giant golden M emblazoned on the cone.

"I think we should take it for a test run. Just to make sure it really works." Sirius decided.

"Agreed. Lets go."

Sneakily, the two shrunk their rocket, grabbed their bags, and made for the roof. It was going to be a good night.


End file.
